Haunted Life
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: What if Mellisa Gordon had a younger daughter except Aiden? What is her gift? Who is she? Well her name is Artemis Persephone Lucas she is the Gate Keeper for the Evil Spirits. What happens when Artemis kills her mother because she was poisened by an Evil Spirit? What happen when she is kicked out and changes her name to Felicity Smoak? What happens when Aiden finds her?


_**Hey! I promise next update would be either Get Distructed or Hello Serena. Anyway this is an idea that pop into my head as i watched some old Ghost Whisperer videos. Tell me what do you think!**_

_**Enjoy and Review!**_

_**Chapter 01: My Cursed Gift.**_

**Felicity POV**

My childhood had been far from normal! Of course having a mother who could see and speak to Earth bounded Sprits or Ghosts and a brother who could not only see Ghost but also Shadows (Evil Spirits and Good Spirits), a dad who lived inside someone else's body and an uncle who could hear Ghosts. A Great Grandma who was like my mum and a grandma that doesn't give a crap. Also I had a "cousin" it wasn't really my cousin because his mum wasn't really my aunt she was my mum's best friend. Anyway back to my "cousin" he studied Supernatural Philosophy so he can help my mum and then me and my brother.

My gift is a little different from my brothers….i don't only can see Ghosts and Dark Spirits but I'm the Anchor/ Gate Keeper to the side were Evil Souls are held against their will. My brother is the Gate Keeper or Anchor of the side where Good Souls rest.

Because Evil passes through me it's easier for me to be the evil daughter but I try to keep that side really well hidden since I don't want to be evil the same thing goes for my brother.

Now I'm 27 years old and my brother 29 and our mother is long dead since she died because a Dark Spirit poisoned her soul and I had to kill her being the Gate Keeper of the Dark Side, I killed her when I was only 17 years old, I was forced to, I made it look like It was a breaking in.

I still remember letting the darkness control me and switch my emotions off so I could kill her but I remember every detail of it, every scream she yelled and pleaded to leave her live, the way I took the knife and took her head off, everything!

After that my dad told me that I should leave…to say the truth her kicked me out, I was deeply hurt that he couldn't understand that it was meant to happen but I did as I was told like always. I went to Vegas and took a job as a bartender and enrolled myself to school.

I fixed for myself a new name I wasn't Artemis Persephone Lucas anymore, I was Felicity Megan Smoak, I happy, babble girly girl.

The Ghosts kept visiting me every day for the years when suddenly my gift went away. I was happy at first but then I realized how wrong I was, my gift hadn't left I was sick.

The illness I had was caused by the darkness I had inside me. I went to the doctors and they couldn't find out what I had, I did multiple tests but nothing.

Then I met a doctor that knew what was going on with me because he could see the souls that were following me around.

He told me that the thing that makes me sick is the burden of the darkness and that the light I took when I was born wasn't strong enough to keep me alive. I was slowly fading and I was dying. I asked him what I had to do but he told me that I had to destroy the Evil Side or at least clean it, he told me that I had to contact each and every one of the Evil Spirits and right their wrongs.

The doctor's name was Rick and he introduced me to Jessica, Miranda and Allan and don't forget Rick's twin Estelle or Stella. They all helped me through my journey. It was hell at first but as the Evil Spirits were forgiven by Him they went to the Light so I was starting to get better.

Now four years later I'm almost fine I still I try to right their wrongs but I'm not alone. I haven't search for any of my family members since they clearly forgot about me.

My new family is Rick, Stella, Allan, Miranda, Jessica and Oliver with Diggles, even though Diggs and Oliver have no idea what is going on but they help me by letting me help the City, do good, and show me that pretending to be normal sometimes is needed.

I woke up today from another nightmare which I was killing my mother and Allan rushed and tried to calm me down but he couldn't I was going into a panic mode which meant that Evil Spirits were attract to me and they could easily escape or pass through me.

Jessica which is half Witch and half Seer tried to cast a spell to calm me down and close the gate but it was already too late and the morning when I woke up my house was trashed and I felt nothing, I was in an emotionless state.

Jessica: Artemis? Are you okay? She asked me as I walked inside the kitchen and I saw that Jessica and Allan had a deep scratch on their foreheads.

I just nodded letting them know that I was fine but in an emotionless state which meant that they had to lock me to a room and not let me out because I could cause chaos.

Rick and Stella nodded at Jessica's look and stood up and went to shield the house.

Oliver and Diggles knew my fake address, my real house was outside Starling City in order to keep safe the city from Spiritual Evil, they had enough of human evil they didn't need more.

Then Jessica called at my job that I was sick and told them that she was my sister and then she called her job which was a Lawyer and told them she was sick.

Allan and Rick were surgeons so they couldn't miss their job so the let Stella and Miranda with Jessica to look after me.

Miranda she is a Photographer while Stella she is a teacher. So they could take a day off and help Jessica keep me in house arrest for at least 12 hours.

**Oliver POV**

I got the message from the new secretary that Felicity's sister called and said that Felicity was ill. After a few hours of work I decide to go visit her to see how she is holding up and if she needs any help or to take her to a doctor.

As I stood up a man with black hair and brown eyes stood in the doorway smiling at me and then walked towards me. He wore a sleeveless leather jacket and from the inside you could see his grey hoodie and a red t-shirt with two cars crushing and normal jeans with red converse.

Me: Excuse me can I help? I asked curiously and a little harsh.

Man: Oh! Where are my manners! I'm Aiden Lucas I'm looking for my sister. Last time my sources told me she was working as your secretary.

Me: You mean Felicity Smoak? I asked as I wore my jacket and I notice his face was confused.

Man: No. I'm looking for Artemis Lucas. Who is Felicity Smoak? He asked confused.

Now it was my turn to be confused.

Me: Can you show me a picture of your sister? And I will show you one of my secretary because I'm beyond confused and I think we don't talk for the same person. I said as I took my phone and search in the pictures for her photo and walked the same time towards Mr. Lucas.

Mr. Lucas did the same.

He found one and he told me that it was taken when they were 17 years old. I was shocked! The girl in front of me it was another version of Felicity's younger self! The girl had black hair and black eyes and she wore leather clothes with dark makeup almost like emo while my Felicity was blonde with pale blue eyes and colorful clothes and babble.

I gasped and I raised my phone so he could see the picture. He gasped too and looked angry and confused.

Mr. Lucas: My apologies, Mr. Queen this is a family matter. Can you give me her address? He asked with clenched jaw and noticeably angry.

I wonder if I should give him Felicity's address, how the hell should I know if she needs my help with him so angry? He might hurt her.

Me: No need. I was heading to her house that moment. I'll give you a ride. I said with a plastic smile.

Mr. Lucas: Are you two dating or something? He asked slightly relaxed.

Me: No. We are best friends besides I forced her to be my secretary because she is the only one I truly trust, she wanted to be in the IT department. Sometimes it's funny thought because when I'm bored…which is a lot of times… I annoy her. Something I wouldn't be able to do if I had to go 17 floors down. And by annoy her I mean throw her paper airplanes or behave like a 6 years old. I rambled because I knew if I let anyone think the wrong thing she would have my head.

But I wish she could be my girlfriend but because of the life I lead I can't put her in more danger that I already put her into.

Mr. Lucas: I'm sorry that I came like that. I didn't knew that Artemis…I mean Felicity had changed. You see she run away from home after our mother was murdered in front of her. That was ten years ago. I kept searching for her and Ned, our cousin, but we were coming to dead end. He explained with a sad tone in his voice.

The whole ride to Felicity's home was quiet. I was thinking what Mr. Lucas said about Felicity. Her mother was murdered in front of her eyes! That's why she cried when he saw the guy on the screen getting killed.

Now everything makes sense. Or at least that's what I thought. We arrived at the address only to find an old abounded warehouse, that can't be where Felicity lives!

Mr. Lucas: Um…Mr. Queen I think we are in wrong address. He said as we climbed out of the car.

Me: Call me Oliver. It seems that we could be spending a lot of time together. I said with a sigh. I glanced around me and I saw the country side of the city…the leftovers of it at least. In the distant you could see a house like the ones you see in movies from 60's. It was a yellow and white two store house. It seemed like someone was living here. The front yard was a girl sitting in the swing and talking on the phone.

I was shaken from my thoughts from Mr. Lucas.

Mr. Lucas: And you can call me Aiden. He smiled and start walking to the direction of the house.

The girl that was sitting and talking on the phone had chocolate hair with one dark blue highlight and she wore simple jeans with a white sweater and brown boots.

Girl: Allan I'm telling you the emotionless episode hasn't worn off I'm starting to think that she will stay like this for more than 12 hours. You think she's getting sick again? She sounded worried about someone's health and she didn't notice us.

Girl: But she is a fighter! Remember when she we first met her in Vegas? She was in a dark place now look at her she is full of light. I refuse to accept that she will die from the burden! The girl yelled at the phone and stood up with that movement she noticed us.

Girl: I'll call you later. Um…can I help you? She hung up the phone and she asked us.

She was glaring at Aiden and just looking at me.

Aiden: We are here looking for Artemis Lucas. Do you know her? I'm her brother and here is her friend Oliver. We would like to see her. He said looking the girl dead in the eyes.

Girl: Sorry but there is no Artemis here. It's only me and my two best friends, Stella and Miranda and then my best friends Allan and Rick. She said and looked both us showing us she wasn't lying.

Me: Maybe you know her by the name Felicity? I asked hoping she was here.

But the girl shook her head. Suddenly a sound of glass shuttering and a scream of agony. Then a girl with black hair and brown eyes run out the house and she was full of sweat.

Girl 2: Jessica, she is back! It's been only…what 6 hours? That's a process! She exclaimed and hugged Jessica and Jessica let a laugh of relief.

She looked the sky and said: Thank You! Then the girl that hugged the Jessica girl turned to us and groaned.

Girl 2: Who are they? She asked full of annoyance.

Jessica: They are looking for some girl named Artemis. Sorry folks but no one is here named Artemis Lucas. She said as she walked inside the house with the other girl.

Me and Aiden left looking at the door. If Felicity isn't here then where the hell is she?

_**Tell me in your Reviews what do you think! Should i continue it? If yes i let you know that updates would be slow in general ( in all my stories).**_

_**Review!**_

_**Check my other stories too!**_

_**See ya!**_

_**Vicky 3**_


End file.
